


Strange Meetings

by Fawn4Life



Category: RWBY
Genre: Ace!Ruby, Asexual Character, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawn4Life/pseuds/Fawn4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Want some popcorn?"</p><p>Ruby meets a succubus for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange Meetings

“Yang Xiao Long?”

Ruby’s head snapped up abruptly at the new voice, nearly falling off the couch that she had been snoozing on. “Sweet mother of mercy, who the heck are you?! And how did you get in here??” She had locked the door earlier before proceeding to pass out on the couch, and yet somehow this… strangely dressed lady had still gotten in.

Seriously, who walked into someone’s apartment dressed in lingerie?? And… wings? With the long black hair and pretty face, Ruby could only assume one thing. Stripper. Although the wings were rather realistic, and her eyes were a strange color that she had never seen before.

Wicked contacts. Must’ve been a very expensive stripper.

“My name is Blake. Blake Belladonna.” The lady bowed. “Are you Yang? The guys downstairs didn’t say anything about you being so cute.”

Ruby shook her head frantically. “No, I’m Ruby, Yang’s my sister! Is this like… A joke? Are you a stripper? Who hired you?”

The woman, Blake, snorted and rolled her eyes. “No, I’m not a stripper. I’m a succubus, and your sister was next on the list. Although I suppose you’ll do instead… I have a quota to fill, after all.”

“So… Not a stripper?” Ruby said weakly.

“No.”

“Are you… Lost?” Ruby really hoped she was lost.

“No, I’m not lost. Or a stripper. I am very much a demon.” Blake smiled wide, showing off dangerously sharp teeth. “Now, enough questions, I’m hungry and I need to get back soon.” Her gaze sharpened, and Ruby watched as her amber eyes began to glow an eerie yellow. She backed up away from Blake, cringing as she prepared to be vaporized or blown up or…. Anything.

Nothing happened.

One silver eye opened cautiously, and then the other as she waited.

And waited.

Blake’s stare intensified, nearly drilling a hole through Ruby with her gaze. But still, that was it. No death, no destruction, no nothing.

“Uhh… what’re you doing?” she asked curiously.

“What do you mean what am I doing?” Blake frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. “You should be all over me right now, what gives?”

“Ohhh.. Wait, were you trying to hypnotize me?”

“In a sense. We feed on sexual energy, so what’s supposed to happen is that you’re supposed to become aroused and wanting to fuck right now. I’ll ask again, what gives?”

Ruby shrugged her shoulders. “No thanks, I’ll pass.”

“S-Seriously?”

“Mhmm. Not interested, sorry. I mean, not that you’re not pretty or anything, but I’m just not into it. Sex, I mean. I’m ace.” The redhead leaned back onto the couch, snatching up the bowl of popcorn that had by now cooled down after her impromptu nap. “Feel free to sit down for a bit, I’m sure Yang will be back soon. You’re not gonna like, kill her or anything, are you?”

The demon didn’t move, staring at Ruby with a complete look of bafflement on her face. “No, we don’t kill. Just pleasure. Seriously, you’re not.. Horny, aroused, anything?”

“Nope. Want some popcorn?”

“I’ll pop your corn.”

“What?”

Blake groaned, hiding her face in her hands. “Sorry, I’m normally much better at this… I don’t even know why I’m still here.”

“Well, since you’re still here, would you mind passing the remote? I plan on watching some Netflix.” Ruby was pleased when Blake handed her the remote, even if the demon was still staring at her like she was from another planet. “Feel free to sit down if you want.”

The demon did so, wings folding back behind her. “Now what do I do?”

“Help me pick a movie?” Ruby gestured to the screen in front of her. “I’m torn between horror and action, what do you think?”

“Horror.”

“Cool.” A few clicks of the remote and the chosen movie began to play. “Just chill, watch the movie til my sister gets here.”

“Then sex?”

“Nope.” The look of utter confusion on Blake’s face had Ruby feeling rather amused, if a bit sorry. “I wouldn’t be opposed to some cuddles though. Just no sexual stuff.”

“Cuddles?”

“Like snuggles, but more… cuddles.”

“Snuggles?” Blake repeated dumbly. “I don’t really… do snuggles.”

Ruby shrugged again, grabbing a handful of popcorn. “Your loss.”

Surprisingly enough, Blake stayed around for the entire movie, munching on popcorn and becoming rather engrossed in the film. Even so, the two made idle chit chat, asking each other various questions during the slower parts.

Yang had yet to return by the time the credits rolled, and as Ruby stood to turn the lights back on, Blake cleared her throat awkwardly. “So… This has been fun.”

“Yup! I really liked the chase scene,” Ruby said, grinning.

“Right…” The demon shifted nervously, hands fidgeting. “I’m not going to lie, this has been a very interesting day. Although.. It was nice to have someone to talk to instead of just.. you know.”

“Anytime. Feel free to drop in again if you wanna watch another movie. We got loads of them here.” Ruby wiggled the remote in her hands. “You’re a lot more fun to talk to then my sister, she gets all super into the movie and winds up screaming her head off at the jump scares.”

Surprisingly, Blake let out a giggle. “I might take you up on that. I had fun tonight.” She stood up, although she was nearly bowled over as Ruby gave her a big hug and a beaming smile. “I’ll see you around, Ruby.”

“Sounds good!” Ruby chirped, letting go of Blake. “Later!”

Blake gave her one last smile before disappearing, the only proof of her not being a figment of Ruby’s imagination being the second cup on the table from when Ruby had gotten them both drinks.

The sound of a key turning in the lock had Ruby shifting her attention to the door just as her sister walked in.

“Hey sis, I’m home!”

“Yang! You are not gonna believe what happened today…”


End file.
